omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Wonder Woman (Post-Crisis)
Character Synopsis Beautiful as Aphrodite, wise as Athena, and stronger than Hercules, Wonder Woman, the Diana of Themyscira was destined for greatness." Having been molded from clay by her mother, Hippolyta, the Princess of Amazons was one whose beauty and compassion were matched by her equally outstanding prowess in combat. But feeling that it was not in the place of the Amazons to interfere with the actions of Man, Hippolyta kept Diana sheltered throughout most of her past life. Character Statistics Tiering: 4-B Verse: DC comics Name: Wonder Woman, Diana of Themyscira, Diana Prince Gender: Female Age: Unknown, likely in her 30s Classification: Amazon, Ambassador of Themyscira, Founding Member of the Justice League Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Enhanced Senses, Mind Manipulation (Her Lasso of Truth is able to hypnotize others upon use), Regeneration, Illusion Creation (Able to modify her appearance), Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery, Resistance to Magic, Telepathy, Illusion Creation, Poison Manipulation, and Disease Manipulation (Wonder Woman is protected by the blessings of Demeter, where it grants immunity to all known earthly poisons and illnesses) and Reality Warping, Can survive in space, Can make her opponent unable to tell a lie with her Lasso of Truth, Can call upon the power of the Godwave, Can speak with animals and easily learn new languages due to the blessings of Athena and Artemis Destructive Ability: Solar System level (Can match Post-Crisis Superman in hand to hand combat) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Able to keep up with Post-Crisis Superman, as well as blocking the Shattered God's attacks) Lifting Ability: Class Y (Contributed to moving the Earth and the moon) Striking Ability: Solar System Class (Comparable to Superman in strength) Durability: Solar System level (Took hits from Post-Crisis Superman and other powerful entities, and traded blows with them in return), higher with Amazonium Bracelets (These bracelets have never been broken or destroyed in its appearances during the Post-Crisis continuity. It even withstood the combined assaults of all Olympians without a scratch) Stamina: Very high, she rarely tires even when fighting for a long period of time Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with weaponry and lasso. Tens of kilometers with Thunderclap. Intelligence: Genius *She has mastered many martial arts and weapons, as well as having decades of combat experience/training under her belt. *Excellent battle tactician, as well as being a capable strategist. *Also familiar with advanced technology, such as the ones that are used by the Amazons. Weaknesses: Wonder Woman is weak to sharp objects such as spears, swords, bullets, etc., she can only use the Godwave for a few minutes or she will go insane. Notable Feats: Coming Soon Other Attributes List of Equipment: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Godwave:' Via focused prayer and meditation, Diana can channel the power of the Godwave, one of the primordial cosmic forces of the DCU. This gives her a massive boost to all of her stats and covers her in a glowing aura of power. In this state she has been capable of killing incredibly powerful gods, but it only lasts for a few minutes and if she uses it for too long she will go insane. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Comics Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Iconic Characters Category:Justice League Members Category:Immortals Category:Warriors Category:Martial Artist Category:Psychics Category:Queens Category:Regenerators Category:Tier 4